Ministry X
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quotes: "Coming Soon." ~ ''Manannan Felstrike, Alpha Minister of Ministry X"'' =Profile= ---- Ministry X's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Overview: Ministry X (official acronym: "MX") is an elite, hidden department of the Magisters, which primarily deals in the discreet termination of individual enemies of the thalassian state, and secondarily deals in the continued subjugation and compliance of all citizens of Quel'thalas; at home and abroad. Led first by its unknown "Alpha Minister", and second by his always-masked or cowled cabal of influential Magisters, the shadow bureaucracy that is Ministry X is run strictly like an extreme gestapo, and employees as its agents cold Blood Elven soldiers who are known for their staunch patriotism, racist mindsets and superior battle prowess. The Ministry's core membership are its unforgiving agents, most of which come mainly from within the Magisters themselves, the Sunreavers and the Reliquary, but also rarely from the Blood Knights and Farstriders, too. Between the group's agents and its leadership lies two roles: one is its lead enforcer role, known formerly as the "Dark Hand" and informally as the "Dark Hand of the Magisters"; and the other is the Dark Hand's understudy. Both roles are reserved only for the ministry's top hounds of cause, and are positions that all who know of them fear greatly for their worth in blood. The current Dark Hand is a ruthless Blood Knight Knight-Lord by the name of Arrodis Lightfury, and his chosen understudy is a Blood Knight Knight named Koyasha Mace. Supplementary Details Known Membership: * Leader: Senior Magister Mananan Felstrike ** Dark Hand: Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury *** Slaves: Tiexin Sha The Crimson Gauntlet: :< Coming Soon > Xel'dormu's Sin: :Rantherion Timerunner, The Medivh's secondary leader, and, among other things, a Chronomancer of great talent, recently stumbled upon an enigmatic Legion artifact that opens a gateway to a plane of existence known as "Xel'dormu's Sin". Xel'dormu's Sin has been identified as the warped landmass that remained after a similar Azeroth failed to be completely rescued from the death of its timeline by a powerful ex-member of the Infinite Dragonflight. Much like Outland, this broken world-fragment floats through the Twisting Nether, ever decaying under the chaos of the Nether's awesome energies. :The Medivh have claimed Xel'dormu's Sin for the Thalassian state in secret, and have tasked The Crimson Gauntlet with its exploration, protection and conquest; along with the uncovering of its many secrets. Tiexin Sha: :Many of Silvermoon's higher tier known well of what was done to Tiexin Sha; but few know who was behind such cruelty. :Tiexin Sha was one of the first Blood Elven Monks to be trained by Sho the Wise; and he was known as one of the Pandaren's finest students. After Tiexin's girlfriend's mind was forcibly magically warped to conform to the Thalassian state's controlling political ideology, Tiexin left Quel'thalas in anger, fueled by the intensity of his rage to find a new place to call home and continue on without the radically changed woman he once loved. After settling in Pandaria and spending many hard years enhancing his battle skill under the tutelage of many of the continent's finest monks, Tiexin decided to return home with all that he'd learnt, hell-bent on leading a movement that would reform the state of his people more towards the ends of liberty and the individual. :Tiexin's movement failed miserably. :After catching wind of Tiexin's attempts to recruit others to his cause, The Medivh acted swiftly and without mercy; as they always do against any who are deemed a challenge to Magister rule. Veteran Blood Knight Arrodis Lightfury was sent to capture the "dangerously idealistic" monk, and silently kill all who currently followed his dream. Arrodis succeeded without fail. In The Medivh's hands, Tiexin, like his girlfriend before him, had most of his entire memory wiped by magic, before he was re-programmed into a servant of their own ends. Effectively, he was killed; in a sense. :Tiexin Sha now lives his life as nothing more then a weapon and glorified errand boy for The Medivh. This makes him another of the group's great assets, primarily due to his deadliness as a Grandmaster monk. Notable Legislative Objectives: * High Elf Jizyah Bill: :Members of The Medivh have tried several times to push for a heavy, yearly tax upon all High Elven exiles-turned-Blood Elves who rejoin the Thalassian state, seeing this as an effective way to punish them for ever shifting loyalties. Furthermore, the bill also pushed for those High Elven exiles-turned-Blood Elves who had any former Alliance military ties to be re-programmed by the Magisters magic. :The bill has never been able to pass, however; the support needed has always been too great, due to said punishments being deemed either unnecessary or too radical. =Trivia= ---- * OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. * OOC: The Medivh is based strongly on the occult, in particular the aristocratic Illuminati. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Political Organizations